Dragonite (PS)
Dragonite is a Dragon/Flying type Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Dragon team in PokéSmash. Character Description Dragonite is a Dragon-like Pokémon that evolves from Dragonair. It is a giant but friendly Pokémon that is as intelligent as humans. It has been known to constantly fly across the globe, rescuing drowning people and carrying sinking ships to safety. It is unknown where they live but it is known that they live somewhere at sea, possibly on an undiscovered island. In PokéSmash Dragonite appears a playable character for the dragon team. While he is not a brutal fighter, he uses a lot of hard hitting moves to take advantage of his big body. He can jump in the air multiple times with the help of his wings a lot which can also help him to get around. His Neutral Special is him using Hyper Beam. His Side special is him lunging forward using his wings. His Up Special is him using Fly to fly around and his Down Special is him using Dragon Tail. DRAGONITE "The loyal Dragon Pokémon of the seas comes to join the battle. Dragonite can take any danger in his way and will not let his master down." Attributes Dragonite is an all-rouned character. While his basic attacks are not the best, he has a set of special moves that can be useful when used properly. Fly is a good recovery move that helps to get around while Hyper Beam is useful for knocking opponents away. Moveset *Neutral: Dragonite swipes twice with his arms. *Forward: Dragonite does a forward headbutt. *Up: Dragonite swipes the air with his wings. *Down: Dragonite sweeps the floor with his tail. *Dash Attack: Dragonite lunges at the opponent. *Forward Smash: Dragonite performs a hard front kick *Up Smash: Dragonite overcharges a small Hyper Beam above him that explodes. *Down Smash: Dragonite performs a Hyper Beam and fires it around him quickly. *Air: Dragonite spins around with his wings open. *Forward Air: Dragonite performs a heavy drop kick. *Back Air: Dargonite pokes the opponent with his tail behind him. *Up Air: Dragonite performs a small Dragon Rage above him. *Down Air: Dragonite performs a somersault with his tail out. *Grab Pummel: Dragonite headbutts the opponent *Forward Throw: Dragonite blasts the opponent with Hyper Beam to send them flying away. *Back Throw: Dragoite steps in front of the opponent and whacks them away with his tail. *Up Throw: Dragonite flies up with the opponent, drops them and quickly performs Hyper Beam to send them flying toward the ground. *Down Throw: Dragonite places the opponent on the ground and uses Hyper Beam on them. *Floor (Back): Dragonite spins around on his back. *Floor (Front): Dragonite swipes with his arm. *Floor (Trip): Dragonite swipes with his tail and gets up. *Edge (<100%): Dragonite flies onto the stage and slams into the opponent. *Edge (100%+): Dragonite climbs to the stage and whacks the opponent with his tail. *Neutral Special: Hyper Beam: Dragonite zaps the opponent with hyper beam and sends them flying. *Side Special: Dragonite combines body slam with his ability of flight to fly forward and slam into the opponent with his body. It can be charged by holding down the special attack button and performed by releasing it. *Up Special: Fly: Dragonite gains the ability to fly around freely. tilting the D pad and pressing the special attack button while in this state will cause him to spiral forward in that direction. *Down Special: Dragon Tail: Dragonite jumps forward and slams the opponent with his tail. *Final Smash: Ultra Beam: Dargonite combines Fly with Hyper Beam to fly up into the air and fire a Hyper Beam blast that can sweep across the stage. The beam can be controlled using the D pad. Taunts *Up: Dragonite starts hovering using his wings and does a twirl. *Down: Dragonite slaps his stomach with both hands and laughs. *Side: Dragonite performs Dragon Dance On-Screen Appearance A water tornado flies onto the stage and the water gives way, revealling Dragonite. Cheer Male voices: DRAGON! DRAGON! DRAGONITE! DRAOGN! DRAGON! DRAGONITE! Victory Poses *Dragonite jumps up with his hands out in victory and then shoots off into the sky while a water tornado can be seen flying off in the background. *Dragonite uses Hyper Beam while facing the sky and the beam explodes, causing fireworks. *Dragonite performs some flying moves and hovers with his hands behind his back. Event Matches *Event 17: Dragonforce: Defeat the Dragon Team with a Pokémon of your choice. *Event 20: Balance Ahoy!: Defeat the balanced members. Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes *Dragonite: Dragonite in his normal appearance *Shiny Dragonite: Dragonite in his shiny appearance *Green Dragonite: Dragonite with green skin and a red belly. *Purple Dragonite: Dragonite with purple skin and a yellow belly. *Young Dragonite: Dragonite takes the colors of his pre-evolved forms, Dratini and Dragonair, with blue skin and a white belly. Trivia *The event ''Dragonforce ''is a reference to the rock band of the same name. *Purple Dragonite's colors closely resemble that of Spyro the Dragon. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters